1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a display device, a touch sensing circuit, and a driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, demand is growing for display devices in a variety of forms in order to display images. In recent years, various display devices have been utilized, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or an organic light emitting display device (OLED).
Such display devices include display devices {such as, laptop computers, tablets, or smart phones (i.e., mobile devices)} that provide a touch sensing function and adopt two or more power supply means, such as a battery and an adapter.
These display devices are supplied with power from any one of two or more power supply means in order to thereby perform a touch sensing operation.
However, the conventional display devices exhibit a phenomenon in which the touch sensitivity is significantly different depending on which power supply means supplies the power during the touch sensing operation.
In particular, the supply of the power from the battery brings about a significant reduction in the touch sensitivity during the touch sensing operation compared to the supply of the power through the adapter.